Momentos Potter L&J
by Irene Bicho
Summary: Cuatro momentos importantes en la vida de Lily y James Potter. Son drabbles pequeños de diferentes temas, pero todos en torno a la pareja. Espero que os gusten.
1. ¡Hey, Potter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos.  
**GENERO: **Romance/Friendship.  
**PAREJA: **Lily y James Potter.  
**RATING: **K  
**N/A: **Cuando escribí este drabble estaba escuchando la canción "When You Look Me In The Eyes", de Jonas Brothers. A mí me sirvió para crear, quizás os sirva a vosotros para imaginar.

* * *

¡HEY, POTTER!

* * *

Un aullido salió del Bosque Prohibido. Me estremecí por lo angustioso del sonido y supliqué una vez más que Remus estuviera bien. La luna llena estaba hermosa en lo alto del cielo y quizás hubiera podido disfrutar de ella si no estuviera tan preocupada por mi mejor amigo. Suspiré hondo para tranquilizarme y me acomodé en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Mientras me servía una taza de café, pensaba en como lo estarían pasando esa noche. Hace unos meses que Remus me había contado su "problema" y yo me había acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela, preocupándome y bebiéndome mi peso en café. El simple hecho de pensar que les podría pasar algo me aterraba. Me dije a mí misma que todo iba a estar bien, como cada mes. Apuré mi taza de café y, sin querer, me quedé dormida.

Desperté a las dos horas. Se estaba haciendo de día y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se había abierto. Mientras bostezaba, Potter, Black y Pettigrew entraron por él. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos.  
- ¿Qué tal estáis, chicos?  
- Bien, Lily, gracias. James y Sirius tienen unos arañazos superficiales y yo solo me hice un morado en la pierna.  
- ¿Os vio ya la Señora Pomfrey?  
- Sí, ahora está con Lunático. Lily, nos vamos a la cama, estamos muy cansados –Dijo Sirius.  
- Oh, claro. Que descanséis bien, os lo habéis merecido –Sonreí.  
- Gracias, Lily. Hasta dentro de unas horas –Me devolvió la sonrisa Sirius.

Vi como subían las escaleras. Los merodeadores se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, unos chicos que valían su peso en oro, a pesar de lo traviesos que eran. Remus era muy inteligente, mi pequeña mente maravillosa. Peter era tan tierno y tan tímido que a veces me recordaba a un osito de peluche. Sirius era el más divertido, con él te reirías hasta en un funeral. Y James... James era...

Desvié la mirada al suelo sin quererlo, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Desde hacía unos meses, había empezado a sentir algo por James que no había sentido nunca. Era tan especial, tan único. James era un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que sonreía, un rubor que se extendía por mis mejillas cuando decía mi nombre, un frío intenso y doloroso que me hacía llorar cada vez que no estaba con él. Y entonces, al verlo subir las escaleras, sano y salvo una vez mas, supe que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.  
- ¡Potter! –Dije sin pensar.  
- ¿Sí, Evans? –Respondió él, sorprendido.  
- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?  
- Claro –Dijo, bajando los escalones hasta colocarse frente a mí-. ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Qué... Qué tal esos arañazos? –Balbuceé nerviosa, improvisando.  
- Casi no duelen. No son más que tres rasguños. Pero... ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí? –Inquirió, con un atisbo de su más seductora sonrisa.  
- Yo... Bueno, somos amigos, ¿no? -Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. "Lily, ¡eres idiota", me dije.  
- Por supuesto. Amigos –Musitó.

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Abrí la boca para hablar pero no salió nada. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que dando un solo paso podría besarlo. James se revolvió el pelo nervioso y suspiró.  
- Me voy a dormir –Susurró frustrado.  
- Bien... –Musité, sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que el moreno había dicho, este ya estaba subiendo el primer peldaño de la escalera. Yo había sido tan inútil en mi intento de declaración, que la única opción que me quedaba era actuar. Caminé apresuradamente hacia el chico, le cogí la mano y le obligué a darse media vuelta. Me miró estupefacto y confuso, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, me puse de puntillas y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Me separé lo suficiente de él como para coger aire y calibrar su reacción. Nos miramos a los ojos, negro y verde, y sonreímos. James bajo el escalón para quedar a mi altura (aunque estando los dos al mismo nivel, seguía siendo más alto) y me tomó fuertemente por la cintura. Volvimos a besarnos, y esta vez el pidió permiso suavemente para introducirse en mi boca. Se lo di de buena gana y enredé mis manos en su cabello. El beso se iba volviendo más pasional por momentos y yo pensé que iba a volverme loca. Cuando faltó el aire, nos separamos lo justo. James sonreía y paseaba sus manos por mi espalda.  
- ¿Querías decirme algo más, Evans? –Preguntó, burlón.  
- Creo que no, Potter, eso era todo –Dije, mirándolo divertida.  
- Supongo que ya si que accederás a salir conmigo.  
- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –Exclamé lo más seria que pude, pero no pude evitar reír ante su cara de asombro. Deposité un beso corto en sus labios y susurré contra ellos-. Te quiero, James.  
- Yo también te quiero, Lily –Me respondió suspirando y abrazándome tan fuerte que pude elevarme del suelo.

* * *

**N/A:** Flores, tomatazos... ¡Dale al Go!


	2. ¿Feliz Aniversario?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos.  
**GENERO: **Romance/Humor.  
**PAREJA: **Lily y James Potter.  
**RATING: **K  
**N/A: **La recomendación musical para este drabble es "Después De Todo", de Chayanne. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

¿FELIZ ANIVERSARIO?

* * *

- ¡James, ya estoy en casa! –Grité, dejando caer las llaves sobre el aparador- ¿James? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Colgué mi abrigo y entré en el salón y la cocina. Estaban vacíos. Seguí llamando a mi novio por toda la casa, hasta que llegué al dormitorio y mi voz se desvaneció de golpe. James se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama, rodeado de velas con llamas de colores. El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y me di cuenta de que el moreno se había vestido de gala.  
- ¿Qué dem...? –Musité. Una idea cruzó fugaz por mi cabeza y deseé estar muerta- ¡Feliz aniversario, cielo! –Sonreí falsamente.  
- ¡Jajaja! –James estalló en carcajadas sobre la cama y bufé molesta.  
- No es eso, ¿verdad? –Suspiré.  
- No –Sonrió, aun enjugándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa-. Ni siquiera se acerca un poco.  
- Entonces... ¿Qué he olvidado, James? –Farfullé, sentándome junto a él.  
- Nada, mi vida. No has olvidado nada esta vez –Rió una vez más-. Es solo que tenemos un asunto pendiente.  
- ¿Un asunto pendiente? ¿De que hablas, Potter?  
- Es muy sencillo. Me extraña que no lo hayas adivinado ya.  
- ¡Oh, vamos, suéltalo!  
- Como quieras –Se encogió de hombros, divertido-. Lilian, ¿quieres ser la señora Potter?

James extendió una cajita frente a mí, esperando a que yo la abriera, pero no podía moverme. Sonrió ante mi reacción y la abrió él. Un anillo de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados parecía decir a voces: "Cógeme, cógeme".  
- Wow... –Musité.  
- Lily, cielo, ¿estás bien?  
- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que yo... ¡Oh, James! –Murmuré maravillada.  
- ¿Y bien? Lily, me estoy empezando a poner nervioso -Sonrió.  
- ¡Pues claro que sí, maldito imbécil! ¡Me muero por ser la señora Potter!

El anillo se deslizó cuidadosamente por mi dedo, hasta quedar en el lugar correcto. El lugar en el que estaría siempre.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Flores, tomatazos... ¡Dale al Go! 


	3. Objeto Peligroso No Identificado

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos.  
**GENERO: **Romance/Family.  
**PAREJA: **Lily y James Potter.  
**RATING: **K  
**N/A: **Este drabble lo cree escuchando "Bigger Than Us", de Miley Cyrus. No estoy muy contenta con el drabble, pero espero que a vosotros os guste.

* * *

OBJETO PELIGROSO NO IDENTIFICADO.

* * *

James pasaba papeles de un montón a otro en ese cubículo del departamento de aurores. Farfullaba fastidiado palabras sin sentido y una enorme cantidad de insultos dirigidos a nadie. Fotos de mortífagos le hacían burla desde las paredes de aquel rincón. Algunas tenían bigotes pintados o chinchetas clavadas en partes muy poco indicadas. Alguien lo llamó y lo sacó de su tedioso trabajo.  
- Señor Potter, ha llegado esto para usted.  
- ¿Qué es, Derwick?  
- Una carta, pero no tiene remitente.  
- ¿La han examinado? ¿Tiene algo?  
- No, está limpia.  
- Está bien, dámela. Gracias Derwick.  
- De nada, señor.

El moreno sacudió el sobre cerca de su oído y noto que algo se había movido ahí dentro. Se remangó la camisa y se dispuso a abrir el sobre a punta de varita. Cuando lo hizo, un palito largo y blanco (parecido a una varita, pero algo mas bajo y grueso, además de plástico) salió despedido, yendo a parar a su regazo. Dentro de sobre había una carta:  
"_Querido Señor Potter:  
__El aparato que contiene esta carta es peligroso. Suele ser utilizado por mujeres de diecisiete a treinta y cinco años. Espero que usted sepa averiguar, con los documentos que le adjunto, su significado. Tengo el presentimiento de que dicho objeto incluye información muy importante para el mundo mágico. Sin nada más que añadir, se despide cordialmente,  
__La auror Lilian P."_

- Oh, Lily. ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Suspiró, exasperado por las formalidades de su esposa.

Rebuscó en el sobre y sacó otro papel escrito con letra pequeña y negra. Al parecer, el objeto en cuestión se llamaba "Predictor". James leyó y releyó el papel, pero no consiguió averiguar que significaba. Decidió preguntar a una mujer, así que salió de su cubículo.  
- ¿Alice? ¿Tienes un segundo?  
- Claro, James. ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Verás, Lily me ha mandado esto, pero no consigo averiguar que es.  
- Déjame ver –La señora Longbottom cogió el aparato y sonrió-. James, es un test de embarazo.  
- ¿Un qué? –Preguntó el moreno aturdido.  
- Significa que Lily está embarazada. ¡Muchas felicidades!  
- ¿Lily? ¿Mi Lily? ¿Padres? –Balbuceó el auror.  
- James, ¿te encuentras bien? –Inquirió Alice, asustada.  
- No, creo que no –Contestó, antes de caer al suelo, desmayado.  
- Eres una nenaza, Potter –Sonrió Lily, saliendo con James de San Mungo.  
- Pero Lily, ¿cómo ha pasado?  
- Ah, ¿pero no lo sabes? –Musitó la pelirroja, poniéndose muy seria de repente-. Bueno, supongo que tengo que decírtelo yo. Verás, James, cuando el papá y la mamá quieren tener un hijo, el papá deja una semillita...  
- ¡Déjate de bromas, Lilian! –Exclamó James, desesperado, revolviéndose el cabello.  
- Está bien, está bien... –Sonrió- James, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca.  
- Lo sé –Respondió su esposo, dándole un beso en los labios-. Es perfecto.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Flores, tomatazos... ¡Dale al Go! 


	4. La Profecía

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos.  
**GENERO: **Romance/Angst.  
**PAREJA: **Lily y James Potter.  
**RATING: **K  
**N/A:** Como recomendación musical para este drabble tenéis "Sueños Rotos", de La Quinta Estación. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

LA PROFECIA.

* * *

Lloraba, lloraba sin cesar. Allí, tirada en el sofá, como un trapo roto, lloraba, me lamentaba de todos los sueños que se iban rompiendo poco a poco frente a mí. Oí la puerta de la casa y me enjugué las lágrimas como pude. James entró en el salón y caminó hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y volví a llorar en sus brazos.  
- Dumbledore me lo ha contado. Ha ido a verme a la oficina.  
- También estuvo aquí. ¡Oh, James! –Sollocé- ¿Por qué a nosotros, por que a Harry?  
- Aún no es seguro que venga por nosotros, Lily.  
- Pero entonces irá a por los Longbottom. Alice tampoco merece esto, James. Y el pequeño Neville... –No pude continuar porque un nudo se formó en mi garganta.  
- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Lucharemos contra esto, ¿vale? Juntos lo conseguiremos, ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡No, James! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No va a detenerse hasta que lo consiga! ¡No vamos a poder con esto!  
- Lily, tranquilízate. Podremos. Podremos por Harry. Tenemos que poder, ¿me oyes? ¡No puedes rendirte, Lily, es nuestro hijo el que está en juego!

Lloré en los brazos de James. Él me tomo en brazos y se recostó en el sofá conmigo, mientras acariciaba mi tripa. Harry estaba allí, pequeño, sin ser consciente de todo lo que le deparaba el futuro. Sin tener ni la menor idea de que sería el Elegido, el niño que salvaría al mundo del Lord Voldemort. Pero ahora no era más que una semilla dentro de mí, una pequeña parte de mi ser. Y yo amaba a ese pequeño tanto que sabía que daría mi vida por él. Lo daría todo por verlo crecer, aunque fuera desde el cielo. Me limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y alcé mi rostro hacia James.  
- Tengo miedo, James.  
- Y yo. Pero no va a conseguir llevarse a Harry. Voy a protegerlo con mi vida, Lily.  
- Lo sé. Te amo.  
- Yo también te amo –Suspiró. Depositó un beso en mi pelo y me acurrucó hasta que me quede dormida.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Flores, tomatazos... ¡Dale al GO! 


End file.
